Battle Team Guide
General Information This is a basic battle team Guide to lead you through the game. The guide will be continuously updated based on current updates. Your goal is to have your team consisting of 1 Mage and optionally 1 Archer. You can fill up the rest with anything like damage buffer or utility, but since you will focus your Upgrade Stones on the main one(s), the others will die quickly to single attacks/all die to AOE-Boss-Attack early on. Mage: AOE and Single-Target-Burst, Magic Damage Archer: AOE and Single-Target-Burst, Physical Damage The idea is that your Mage is your core damage dealer. The only reason the archer is in your team is to use your ATK Stones, but he is not necessary. Equipment Get the highest Magic Attack Items on your Mage and the highest Crit Chance Items on your Archer for the most consistent damage output. Click for explanation Even though higher crit damage for losing some crit chance would give more damage, the issue most of the times is that you will get to a point where no crit appears and the enemy will one-shot you. Therefore, having the highest crit chance will allow you to farm and push the most consistently. For an overview of the items and which Craft Tier you need to aim for, take a look at Craftable Items. Filler Knights Below are knights besides Mage and Archer that you can fill your battle team with. For a list of all Knights visit Knights. *Priest: Able to Single target and AoE Heal. Has a good Magic Attack AoE skill as well *Soldier: Can Taunt enemy attacks. Enemies are forced to attack the Soldier for 1 turn (until he dies) *Angel: Able to Revive. Can also buff Attack/Magic Attack on a single knight *Paladin: Able to buff the Atk and Magic Atk of the whole team. Also has a single target Defense buff and is the only knight that can restore MP (useful in the early game) Rare Knights The Rare Knight Mage has a bonus of 180% Magic Damage, making it's scaling way stronger than a typical Mage (500% vs 680%). Same accounts for the Archer, where the Rare Knight has more Critical Damage. These numbers could potentially vary per summoned rare knight, but it is not tested. Therefore, saving up all the stones is beneficial to buff the rare knights as soon as obtained, as the value gained from the stones is amplified by bonus magic damage and critical damage. For a list of all Knights visit Knights. Detailed Team Strategy There are 3 different strategies you can go for, depending on what you need to accomplish. *1-woman-army: Use only rare knight Beca (Mage) to quickly burst down enemies and farm the fastest. Optionally, you could use the rare knight Aya (Archer) that you spend your Attack Damage stones on to finish off stages with 2 enemies more quickly. *Heavens Gate: Use rare knight Beca (Mage) and 4 angels. This is rather used for higher level farming, if your Mage is dying quickly/often. Your Angels can have up to 74% evasion with the right equipment (lvl 8 weapon, lvl 10 armor/ring, check Craftable Items) and revive each other in case of death. Very effective for farming daily stone farms since it allows you to pretty much always go to 100 - given you have the damage for it. *Last Stand: Replace one angel with a Soldier. This is the "tryhard" playstyle, if you want to reach further and further but enemies constantly kill you. Whenever it's the Soldiers turn, let him taunt up. It is important that he is the second fastest on your side, after Beca. You will taunt with him and an angel will use an invincible potion that he can't die. It's important that he attacks second fastest because when the invincible potion would run out, you only see it when it's his turn to move. If he is last, you could either taunt or use an invincible potion, not both. Use one angel each turn to buff Beca (it has a 3 turn duration, but keep in mind, when you kill your enemies, Beca attacks again as fastest one, so make sure that attack is also buffed). You could remove one angel, but I prefer to keep 3. If a boss AOE attacks your team, the less angels you have, the more likely it is you won't be able to revive them anymore.